


Dream SMP oneshots (There is a lot of Dreamnoblade...sorry (: )

by Hi_icantspell



Series: New AU MOM PUFFY [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Broken Friendships, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Hi!, I hate this part, Lost Trust, Sad Schlatt family, We can't go back to how it was, horse back riding, kinda blind Dream, mom puffy, whats left
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: MY NEW AUNo ship hate please... I knowAU info on the insidePROMPTS OPEN AND NEEDED!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz & Niki | Nihachu & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Hannah | Hannahxxrose, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Hannah | Hannahxxrose (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: New AU MOM PUFFY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198994
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	1. Hello and Welcome

Dream Schlatt

Nickname:(puffy only) Duckling

Headcanons: Dream has blackouts like Ranboo (Blank spots in time he doesn't remember), He knows he’s the bad guy he knows he’s done bad things, His mask was broken in the battle of marburg, Wilbur made his original mask, He thinks Tommy should have taken his last life, He wants to see his old friends (the crew), He loves the ocean, He hates the smell of alcohol,

Tubbo Schlatt

Nickname: Tubbs

Headcanons: Tubbo doesn't like loud noises, He was too young when Dream was taken away to remember he is his brother, He can’t listen to the disks anymore (brings back bad memories but he pushes through and listens for Tommy, He is allergic to bees and if he ever got stung he would need medical attention,

Puffy Schlatt (aunt)

Nickname: Mom

Headcanons: When she returned from a sailing trip and visited her brother (J Shlatt) she found him drunk and the kids starving, She raised Dream and Drista on her ship and left Tubbo in a box outside Phil’s house, She also raised Purpled and Hanna, She is platonically married to Niki, She hates the smell of alcohol,

Jonathan Schlatt

Nickname:Glatt

Headconans: As a ghost he is in a constant state of a hangover, He can’t touch anything, he is constantly cold, he has a constant pain in his heart, He only remembered that he had kids when after he died and Puffy joined and handed him a picture of Dream Drista and Tubbo, Shlatt keeps that picture in his pocket, He remembers his kids as kids but then is flashed back to the people they’ve become and how he hurt them,

Hanna X. Rose

Nickname: (puffy only) Rosebud

Headcanons: She is a forest nymph, He forest was burning down so she ran into the water holding a bud of her rose bush, Puffy found her drifting on some burnt wood (she was 6), Is scarily good at knife throwing

Purpled (Unknown)

Nickname: (puffy only) Cap

Headcanons: His father a well known assassins was captured and executed, Puffy found him running from Main world guards, Puffy calls him Cap because he always wanted to captain her ship,

Philza Minecraft

Nickname: (None)

Headcanons: His mother was a forest spirit (that's why the wings), He broke a wing tring to protect Wilbur from the explosion, As the wing was healing he broke it again when The Butcher army bond his wings,

Technoblade Minecraft

Nickname: Techno

Headcanons: His Piglin parents didn’t want him so the wrapped him in cloth and traded it to Phil, who didn’t know what it was, He has really deep conversations with “chat” by himself in the middle of the night,

Wilbur Minecraft

Nickname: Ghostbur

Headcanons: He can’t hear very well, Can’t feel warmth, can get warm though, (there isn’t many)

Tommy Minecraft

Nickname: (None)

Headcanons: (I know he’s dead but until ghostinnt or what ever arrives he is still alive) :), has separation anxiety, Hates heights but builds his towers trying to get over that fear, Can here voices but he doesn't understand them, Has always wanted to visit the Main world but Phil wont let him, His first friend was Tubbo, He has a hard time making friends only because he’s scared if he does he’ll lose Tubbo,

George Not Found

Nickname: Gogy

Headcanons: …. ( i got nothing ) :)

Sam Dude

Nickname: AwSamDude

Headcanons: His hands are severely burnt from trying to control his explosions,

Sapnap

Nickname: Fireball (really only Dream when they were little)

Headcanons: He is a blaze hybrid and is Bad’s kid….somehow….


	2. A Trip (Nothing bad can happen) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their going on a trip! It's short but Next chapter will be out tomorrow :)

Philza looked at Dream and Techno. They weren’t wearing their normal attire. Dream a black long sleeve shirt, with khaki pants and his green sweatshirt was tied around his waist. His hair was it’s usual unkempt mess of blond and his just starting to curve ram horns stuck out. He had a ring on his right horn. Techno wore a red sweater with a collared shirt underneath, with light jeans, he had on his glasses, Dream has been making him wear them recently.

“You guys sure you’ll be fine?” Philza asked as he handed Dream his last bag. It was a leather satchel with three pins on it. His Bi pride pin, a crown, and a pig pin. “You know how I feel about the Main World.” Philza hugged his arms nervously renkling the forest green fabric. Dream and Techno were heading to a speedrunning tournament that Dream had been invited to. But Philza hated the Main World, for reasons he would never tell.

“We know Phil, but I would feel bad if I didn’t accept the invite.” Dream hugged the worried forest spirit. But Phil felt Dream’s goat ear flick telling him he’s nervous. “We’ll be safe.” Dream let go. “Plus We’re meeting with Mr. Beast once we get there and if,” Dream took his phone out and looked at it. “If Karl would answer his phone we’d know if he wanted to come.” Dream rolled his eyes in annoyance. “But he won't so if he’s not here we’re-”

“Dream!” Karl was running at them waving. “Help!” Dream looked at him confused but saw that Quackity was chasing him. “He doesn’t want me to go!” Karl was almost crying from laughing. Dream smiled at the couple, but wondered where the third was. Him and Sapnap weren’t on the best terms at the moment, and he knew he was probably avoiding him. “Dream!” Karl jumped behind Dream.

“NO! KARL!” Quackity threw his hands up in defeat. “Don’t go please!” Quackity bagged. Karl poked his head out from behind Dream and stuck his tongue out.

“So are you going, or not?” Dream asked, Karl nodded in response and held out his leather bag. Which looked full of items. “Ok, well the portal will be here any minute.” Dream pulled his green hoodie back and looked down at his watch. “Bye Phil.”

“Bye Dad.” Techno hugged Phil then let go to grab Dream's hand. “Oh Dream, you forgot your mask.” Techno pulled the plastic mask out of Dream’s bag. Techno gave Dream a kiss before slipping on the mask.

“Bye Quackity.” Karl gave Quackity a kiss on the cheek before returning to the other couple's side. Dream looked down at his watch.

“Five… Four… Three… Two..” There was a flash of white light and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME YOU IDEAS!


	3. A Trip (Nothing bad can happen) Part 2

The blinding light that had swolded the group went just as fast as it appeared. The group was transported to a small spruce floored room, the walls were painted an ivory color, and there was couple arm chairs pressed against the wall that helded the door. Voices could be heard from the other side. Dream had only been two the Main world a couple times after he originally left. He grew up in a small town away from the big cities. He alway wanted to go to the capital. But he never got around to it. War took up a lot of time. Karl also had been to the Main World before alot more times than Dream. He had work with Jimmy, Mr. Beast, and was often called to help with things, but he would try to make it back to the SMP as soon as he could, one because he missed his partners, two he didn’t like being away from home for long, it was unlikely but unitchanal time travel has happened once or twice. 

“Ok, Jimmy said he would meet me at the front of the building.” Dream said as he re-grabbed Technos hand.

“Come on we don’t want to be late.” Karl was happily running out of the room. It was another herash change in lighting from the last room. They were toward the front of the transport building and the natural light from the large windows flooded in. “Dream do you know what car they're picking us up in?”

“No.” Dream said as they pushed through the front doors of the building. “But he said he would be staind-”

“DREAM!” Jimmy ran up to the group. “How was your trip?” He gave Dream a side hug and Karl a real hug, and shook Techno’s hand. “I didn’t know you were coming Karl.” Jimmy smiled, he wasn’t unhappy to see his friend but surprised he came.

“No, Dream asked me to tag along.” Karl smiled “Plus it’s been awhile.”

“Well we have things to do.” Jimmy clapped his hand together.

“Things to do?” Dream asked as they followed him down the street. “WHat do you mean?”

“Did you know you got the honored guest invitation?” Jimmy stopped walking and looked at him

“Not entirely….” Dream confess. “I only really read the first paragraph.” Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Gods what I’m going to do with you! Ok,” Jimmy took a piece of paper out of his pocket and began to read. “In one hour you have lunch with the Building competition honored guests there will be hundreds of cameras so just eat and do small talk, then you have the day to get ready for tomorrow, aka get a tan, Dream your pale. Then tomorrow you have a photo shoot with Minner (it’s a magazine),” Dream looked at him shocked.

“P-photo-”

“Yes, a photo shoot. Then after the photo shoot you have a meeting with Steve, Alex, and Herobiren-” Dream interrupted him once again.

“But Eret’s brother never makes public appearances.” Dream tilted his head.

“That's what we call a private meeting.” Jimmy said before continuing “Then it’s composition day. After that if you win, you’ll give a speech, and if you don’t you’ll percent the trophy. Then it’s another photo shoot and dinner, then you can go home.”

“Gods! Sucks to be you.” Techno wrapped his arm around Dream's waist.

“You're not out of the woods, Technoblade. Significant others are  **_encouraged_ ** to attend dinners and meet and greets.”

“HA HA” Dream teased, but kissed Techno on the cheek.

“I’m the one here with two boyfriends and I feel single.” Karl pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the things he listed will be short chapters but yall can give me prompts... please.. O_O U_U O_O


	4. Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which do you want?

Technoblade never thought he would be put in Pandora's Vault. Well he really thought he would never be caught, but unlike the prisons only other acoupent he had attachments to people. Which led to his capture. The first time the butcher army tried this, he bound his fathers winds and kept him in his house, then used his innocent stallion and leverage. But this time they held their axes the Phils thought and Techno could only do as they said, with no plan out this time.

He was guided down the hall by Sam. Their boots hit the floor in rhythm. They passed rose and roses of cages, and Techno wondered which he would be thrown in. But as the pasted checkpoint after checkpoint, and the ideas of escape seemed less and less plausible.

“Where are we going Sam?” Techno asked as they passed through yet another checkpoint. Sam looked over at him and hesitated before responding.

“The main cell.” Sam said tone and expedition unwavering. Techno looked at him in confusion. 

“Isn’t Dream in the main cell?” Techno questioned but Sam didn’t respond and only roughly pushed him forward. Techno decided not to push anymore, not wanting to make experience any worse. The pair walked for another minute or so before reaching the last checkpoint. It was a big room with levers and a large wall of lava. Sam positioned him in the middle of a small platform. He took a book out of his pocket and began to read.

“You will not move from your spot on that platform until it reaches the cell. Once it reaches the cell you will step off and not move until the lava is replaced. Once the lava is refilled the wall will lower and you will enter the cell. I do not know your relationship with the other prisoner but as long as you don’t kill him I don’t care.” Sam finished the book and pulled a lever. The platform beneath him began to move. Techno almost fell. The lava had retraked and He could see the inter cage. It was just on odidean box. There was a raised wall but Techno couldn’t see over it. The platform came to a stop with a jolt. Techno stepped off the platform and waited. It took awhile for the lava to refill the large gap but once it did Techno turned to the lowering wall.

“Well Dream guess we’re-” Horror flashed across Technos face, as he looked into the cell. Dream was curled into a ball hugging the chest that sat in the corner of the room. There was shattered glass on the floor coming from the clock that lay in pesses. There was blood stained on the floor and walls. Techno took a warie step in but with another look at Dream, Techno determined he was asleep...or dead. Techno walked into the room now fully taking in the small cell. He noticed the half burn books and others torn in half, and still more that were drenched in water. He moved closer to Dream and seeing the rise and fall of his, techno let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Techno reached Dream's side and knelt down next to him. “Dream?” Techno rolled him over. Techno almost puked, the blood god almost puked. Dreams hands were purple and green, his fingers looked broken, and he was covered in a number of other cuts and bruises, Dream right shoulder looks dislocated, and his nose looked broken as well. “D-dream?” He shook the man lightly, which erend a small whipper from Dream. “Dream!” Techno shook him once again.

“I-... im..” Dream opened his eyes and tried to focus on the room's other occupant. “Tech-” Dream went limp again.

“Dream!” Techno shook him again. But he received no response.

\--------

Or a bounty hunter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so out of ideas guys.... i feel bad for asking but prompts?


	5. In the Vault part 1 (maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all picked this one, and I have writers block on the story i'm actually supposed to be working on :)

Technoblade never thought he would be put in Pandora's Vault. Well he really thought he would never be caught, but unlike the prisons only other acoupent he had attachments to people. Which led to his capture. The first time the butcher army tried this, he bound his fathers winds and kept him in his house, then used his innocent stallion and leverage. But this time they held their axes the Phils thought and Techno could only do as they said, with no plan out this time.

He was guided down the hall by Sam. Their boots hit the floor in rhythm. They passed rose and roses of cages, and Techno wondered which he would be thrown in. But as the pasted checkpoint after checkpoint, and the ideas of escape seemed less and less plausible.

“Where are we going Sam?” Techno asked as they passed through yet another checkpoint. Sam looked over at him and hesitated before responding.

“The main cell.” Sam said tone and expedition unwavering. Techno looked at him in confusion. 

“Isn’t Dream in the main cell?” Techno questioned but Sam didn’t respond and only roughly pushed him forward. Techno decided not to push anymore, not wanting to make experience any worse. The pair walked for another minute or so before reaching the last checkpoint. It was a big room with levers and a large wall of lava. Sam positioned him in the middle of a small platform. He took a book out of his pocket and began to read.

“You will not move from your spot on that platform until it reaches the cell. Once it reaches the cell you will step off and not move until the lava is replaced. Once the lava is refilled the wall will lower and you will enter the cell. I do not know your relationship with the other prisoner but as long as you don’t kill him I don’t care.” Sam finished the book and pulled a lever. The platform beneath him began to move. Techno almost fell. The lava had retraked and He could see the inter cage. It was just on odidean box. There was a raised wall but Techno couldn’t see over it. The platform came to a stop with a jolt. Techno stepped off the platform and waited. It took awhile for the lava to refill the large gap but once it did Techno turned to the lowering wall.

“Well Dream guess we’re-” Horror flashed across Technos face, as he looked into the cell. Dream was curled into a ball hugging the chest that sat in the corner of the room. There was shattered glass on the floor coming from the clock that lay in pesses. There was blood stained on the floor and walls. Techno took a warie step in but with another look at Dream, Techno determined he was asleep...or dead. Techno walked into the room now fully taking in the small cell. He noticed the half burn books and others torn in half, and still more that were drenched in water. He moved closer to Dream and seeing the rise and fall of his, techno let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Techno reached Dream's side and knelt down next to him. “Dream?” Techno rolled him over. Techno almost puked, the blood god almost puked. Dreams hands were purple and green, his fingers looked broken, and he was covered in a number of other cuts and bruises, Dream right shoulder looks dislocated, and his nose looked broken as well. “D-dream?” He shook the man lightly, which erend a small whipper from Dream. “Dream!” Techno shook him once again.

“I-... im..” Dream opened his eyes and tried to focus on the room's other occupant. “Tech-” Dream went limp again.

“Dream!” Techno shook him again. But he received no response. “Dream! Wake up! I don’t want to live here with a decaying corpse! Wake up!” Techno shook him roughly but a pain gasped escaped the blond and he quickly stopped. ‘What would Phil do?’ Techno asked himself. ‘Gods I wish I had my cape for metral to bandage the wound.’ Techno cussed his prison jumpsuit. Dream whimpered. Techno sighed knowing asking Sam for help probably wasn’t an option. Techno took in one breath and bent down and ripped his pant leg at the knee and stepped out of the ripped pant. Then he ripped it into stripps. He bent down and scoped Dream onto his lap. He held him close, and took his hands to wrap them in the orange strips. Dream’s body twiched but he stayed asleep. Next He examined the rest of the wounds, but only wrapping once that could and he had enough fabric to wrap. As he was holding Dream he noticed his breath was labored and he was letting out a small wheeze when he breathed. Techno knew he would have to see what ‘condition’ his chest was in, but he wasn’t comfortable looking under the others shirt without permission.

Now Techno had to do the part he was avoiding. He had to pop Dream’s shoulder back in. Techno raised Dream higher up on his chest and took in a breath. *pop* Dream’s eyes shot open. He screamed and scrambled away from Techno grabbing his shoulder as he hugged the wall and the cauldron that was used for water.

“Dream…” Techno slid toward him. Dream tried to move away but his agrintine had calmed down and it obviously pained him to move. “What happened?” Techno asked he orgainaly through the wounds had been self inflicted but he had injuries that didn’t support that theory. Dream had zoned out, his eye flashed with a fear Techno had only ever seen in men as he plunged his sword into their chest. “Dream?” Dream flinched but he nodded in response, telling Techno he was now listening. “Didn’t you not hear my question? What happened to you?” Techno inched back to give Dream space.

“I-i b-broke-... c-clo-clo…” Dream couldn’t finish what he was saying. His voice sounded like gravel, like he hadn’t spoken in mouths. Dream pointed a shaky hand at the clock on the floor. “B-broke.” Dream slumped against the wall, but winced at the pain it caused his shoulder. “S-sa- Sam.” The corners of Dream’s mouth tugged up slightly, he was proud he was able to get that little speech out.

“Sam did this?” Techno was confused. When Sam was building the prison he had bragged about how it was meant to rehabilitate its prisoners, that even though the once with life sentences had no way out they were supposed to have good lives. But this…. This was abuse of power. And Techno  **hated** abuse of power. But Techno wasn’t in a position to do anything. All he could do is hope that the obsidian walls didn’t break him. “Dream.” Techno broke the silence that had fallen over the cell, but it caused Dream to jump. “Come here.” Techno patted the ground next to him, but Dream frantically shook his head no. “I'm not going to hurt you, please” Dream looked into Techno’s eye searching for the lie, wanting a lie, but he found none. So he moved forward wincing and he crawled along the floor. Dream stopped before he reached his destination. Techno looked to see what was wrong, but Dream just looked at him.

“I-” Dream had a frond on his face and tears brimmed his eyes. “S-sam.” Techno just sighed and leaned forward pulling Dream onto his lap. Dream’s body went rigid when he touched him. Dream squirmed but Techno held him tight. 

The touch felt like fire to Dream. He hadn’t been touched besides kicks and punches or slaps, in what felt like years. Techno held Dream tighten as he thrashed and bagged to be let go, but he lost his energy and collapsed on Techno. Dream let out small whippers of retaliation but Techno just calmly held him, keeping his breath steady to keep Dream calm. 

He listened and felt the rise and fall of the pinkette chest. He would be crying but he had none left. He was tired and done, the lava looked oh so inviting, but he knew Techno wouldn’t let him. Dream’s chest heaved as he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Techno felt Dream’s breath slow. Dream curled up closer to him. He sighed looking down at the malnourished, weak, and horrible looking Dream. His hair was cut in an uneven manner like his ponytail was cut off with a knife, it probably was. Techno wanted to strangle Sam but he couldn’t, Techno was in prison after all and he didn’t have his armor or anything for protection. And as selfish as it sounded he didn’t want to lose a life. Death never scared the pinkette he had sent many to the after life, but the thought of losing his, even one of his three, scared him, he always had had strong connections with people and losing them alway broke his heart.

His eyelids feel heavy and he eventually fell asleep.

Techno was awoken by the weight on his chest being ripped off.

“ **I SAID GET UP!** ” Sam yelled at Dream who he had thrown against the wall. Techno quickly stirred himself out of his sleep. He rushed toward Dream, not caring that the fully armed warden was there. He pushed passed Sam as had almost reached Dream when his head was pulled, his neck whiplashed back. Sam had his fist around Techno’s long hair. There was a ripping noises and the pressure on his head was released, he fell to the ground as long locks of pink fell around him. “ **Stay down!** ” Sam kicked the blade in the side, the force causing him to double over in pain. But he was stubborn, he brought his shaky leg up and began to stand. He waited for Sam to take another punch, but it didn’t come. What did come? A loud thud and a gasp. Technos head whipped around. Sam had his hand around Dream’s throat, he was holding Dream against the wall, his feet were dangling off the floor. “ **If you won’t do it for yourself…** ” Techno saw Dream’s shin began to turn red. Sam was about to let off and explosion. Techno put his hands up and knelt on the floor. “ **Good** .” Sam Dropped Dream on the floor letting the explosion hit the wall where Dream’s head used to be.

Dream’s ears were ringing. He was holding his neck, and gasping for air. He didn’t really hear Sam leave, but he felt Techno scoop him up again. Dream didn’t resist this time, just let Techno hold him and let him calm down. 15 or 20 minutes later Dream reached up to run his fingers through what was left of Techno’s hair.

“I-i s-sorry..” Dream stuttered. 

“No it’s ok…” Techno grabbed Dream’s hand that was still running through his hair. “It’s not your fault. Plus I think I’ll look good with a new styal. An undercut maybe?” Which earned a smile from Dream. “And once we get out, Phil can-”

“N-no w-we w-won’t..” Dream was really trying to make up the words but they didn’t come. Dream hung his head in defeet.

“Shhh… Yes we will.” Techno rested his chin on Dream head. “Yes we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2?
> 
> and I need prompts! please!


	6. Hi! Just a little Authors Note (i guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of personal info

So the next chapter for the prison series might be out today or not and if not probably Monday. But It's my Day of Birth this weekend and I'll be with family so ye!

Also i there such thing as Dreamnoblade art because I've seen like 4, so if you know of any..... my I see?

all i very see in DNF and it gets old. (no ship hate (: )


	7. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Stuff

Foolish

Nickname: Shark bait (siblings), Bish the fish (Dream),

Headconos: He is the second oldest of the Mom Puffy Family, Him and Dream have their differences but are  **really** close, Puffy found him on an abandoned island in an ancient temple, He is the god of the oceans, Weather, wandering souls, and loss of live,

Dream Update!!

He is Dream XD but the only reason he can’t go GOD MODE in the prison is the mining fatigue, the god of The SMP, harvest, woods, and adventure.


	8. In the Vault part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry :)

Dream and Techno had been in prison for months now. And everyday was the same. Sam would come in to beat up Dream, for being Dream. Then he would beat him up again to get at Techno. Dream had opened up to Techno, not verbally but he was willing to let him see the damage on his chest. And it wasn’t pretty. His rids had been broken, healed and broken again, but they hadn’t healed properly, leaving bumps and indents in the skin. His skin was covered in green and black bruises. Techno didn’t like looking at the bruises, so he looked at the hazel freckles that peppered Dream’s upper torso. Techno would never admit it, and was ashamed it happened in such a dark situation, but he blushed. And his mind quickly wandered to snuggling up to Dream’s shoulder and kissing the freckles, his mind may have wandered farther but we’re not getting into that. (IM SORRY). But Sam only really came in the morning, so the rest of the day Techno hugged the weak and sometimes unconscious Dream, or Techno just talked and Dream would listen.

But Techno has broken recently. He couldn’t sit and watch Dream get beat anymore. He had to shut his eyes and block out the pained whines. He only reopened his eyes when he felt Dream reach out for his hand. Then he would scoop him up and just hold him, there was no more talking, just pained whines and some calming words.

  
  


“You have to let me see him.” Puffy for the fourth time this week was bagging Sam to let her in the prison. “I promised I'd visit him. I don’t want him to think I’m leaving him!” Puffy pulled on Sam’s shirt.

“I’m sorry Puffy, you two are too close.” Sam stopped walking and turned to her. Her eyes pleaded for the small amount of sympathy that she knew he had left. “O-ok… what if I let Hannah in?” Sam said knowing of the biological and adopted Schlatt family, at least he thinks he does.

“O-ok!” Puffy agreed. “I’ll have her meet you outside the prison.” Puffy ran off happily waving to Sam. He just shook his head and marched to meet Hannah. When he reached the front of the prison he saw Hannah running over the hill. 

“Hello.” Sam greeted

“Hi.” She responded. “Shall we?” Sam nodded and opened the portal. The two setped in them back out. After the prceger of signing papers and emptying what Hannah had been holding. The two marched checkpoint after checkpoint. Hannah made polite conversation and kept adding in how excited she was to see Dream, she hadn’t seen him calm and contained in a while and just wanted to talk with him. But the memory of the beaten and bloody Dream flashed in his mind. ‘Shit’ he thought.

“Ummmm Hannah I- i d-don’t think you can visit today.” Sam said turning and pulling Hannah along back toward the exit.

“What why!” Hannah drove her heels into the ground stopping them both. “I came this far.” The roses that grew from her hair wilted and the thorns grew. “Why can’t I see him?” Hannah looked annoyed. “What changed?” The girl was younger then Sam but now the large thorns growing from her hair were intimidating. “No, I’m no longer asking. I **_want_** to see my brother **_now_**.” Her fists were clenched and she looked pissed.

“B-but…” Sam knew something bad was going to happen either way.

“ **_NOW_ ** .” Hannah yelled at the creeper hybrid. Sam gulped and nodded walking towards the inner cell. Hannah followed, still mad but getting calmer. The roses in her hair had regrown and were in full bloom.

Sam was silently curing himself. He didn’t feel bad about what he did not at all. This was Dream we were talking about. He deserves it. But what he was upset about was that Hannah was going to see her brother like this. These kids are traumatized enough. They made it to the last checkpoint and He instructed Hannah to stand on the plate form. She nodded and happily stood in her place. Sam pulled the lever and watched as the lava drained and she was pulled toward the cell.Hannah watched the lava refill then turned to the lowering wall.

“Dream! I’m here-” She saw Techno, with the sleepy body of Dream in his lap. She saw the blood that covered the two, the blood on the floor, Dream’s weak state and Techno’s broken gaze. “W-what…” She rushed toward the pair. But Techno jested for her to stop.

“H-he does like being touched.” He explained as he only held Dream closer.

“You're touching him right now!” She yelled as Techno flinched, and she realized what had happened. “S-sam… Sam d-did this? Didn’t he?” Techno only gave a stiff nod. He hadn’t moved much in months. “W-why….” Hannah slowly approached the two. “Can I get closer?” Techno nodded again. She knelt in front of them. She reached out to hold Dream’s hand but Techno pulled him away, but he relaxed a little and let he hold his hand. 

“I-... That’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you like it I don't really know what to do next if you have an idea let me know. :)


	9. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea i had at 2 am :)

What if Techno came to help Dream When everyone teamed up against him:

“P-punz…” Dream looked at his ‘friends’ as they emerged from the portal. All fully armed and battle ready. He was grateful he had his mask on, he hated the weak expedition that he knew his face was making.

“I’m Sorry Dream…” Punz said as Dream reached for Tubbo, it was an old reflex dying hard, reaching to protect his brother when there was a large threat, but wasn’t taken like that. Sapnap rushed forward holding his trident at his neck. “But you should have paid me more.” Punz finished. 

“And friends shouldn’t need to be paid.” The video bellowed in the large room. The group looked up at the now moving platform. It’s rider was hidden but the angle, but the voice was recognizable by itself. It was monotone unwavering but there was an underline of anger, no pure rage. The platform quickly made its destination revealing the fully armed Technoblade. He stepped off the platform. “Hallo~” He drilled in a menacing tone.

“Not another step!” Sapnap grabbed Dream and held his trident over his chest. “What do you want?!” Sapnap yelled across the room.

“Well obviously something you don’t.” He justered to Dream. “Now hand over the green boi.” Techno held out his hand. “ **Now** .” His voice still showed no emotion but it was louder.

“No.” Tommy spoke up. And stepped in between Dream and Techno. “He needs to pay for his crimes.” Tommy straighten his stance. Techno just gave a low laugh. “So if-”

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.” Techno clicked his tongue as he spoke. “You think telling me off will stop me from getting what I want.” Techno took a step forward and Sapnap pressed the trident into Dream's neck. “Wow!” Techno rolled his eyes. There was a flash and Techno was behind the group. He rammed his sword into Quackity’s back. Earning a cry in pain from the ravenette. Blood sprayed when he ripped out the sword. He made an arc in the air cutting gashes into who ever was closer. Then the group came out of their shock. They rushed at him. He kicked George in the gut sending him flying. He hit his sword over someone's head. He didn’t care who. Techno threw a pearl over the group landing next to Dream who they conveniently forgot to guard. Dream jumped at the presents next to him but calmed down when he saw it was Techno.

“See you around boys!” Techno yelled, he wrapped his arm around Dream’s waist and threw a pearl to the plate form. The group ran toward them, but it was too high for them to reach when they got there.

“FUCK!” Tommy yelled as he pushed the wall. “WE WERE SO CLOSE!”

  
  


Now if he was late and something else happened (TW!! Suicide) and a little bit of spice… nothing BAD, just spice **:)** :

“Come on! Come on!” Techno was running the Nether. He had been attacked by piglins and it set him too far behind the group that was on their way to arrest dream. He was running as fast as he could though the heat and heavy armor weren’t helping. He saw the purple glow of a portal. He picked up his speed and booked it to the portal. He pushed through the swirling substance. The room formed around him and his eyes took a second to adjust. He saw the group laughing and hugging, he looked up and saw Dream on the elevator with guards who were facing away from him. Dream was missing his armor and weapons, and blood stained his clothes. He was looking over the side of the elevator. Watching the floor get farther and farther away. 

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled

Dream stepped forward. Techno watched as the green clad man fell. He didn’t know what was happening until there was a horrific crack. And screams from the group. Techno sprung into action. He threw on one of the many pearls he had brought. He landed right behind Dream. He stepped one foot over Dream in a protective stance. Blood already covered the floor. Techno swung his sword creating space between Dream’s ‘friends’ and them. He bent down still eyeing the group. He put two fingers right under the left side of Dream’s jaw. He felt a pulse. He was relieved but he wouldn’t let the group know if he did or didn’t feel a pulse. But he made the decision. He let emotions show just once. He put a bloody hand over his mouth and let out a gasp. The group gave the exacted reaction he wanted. They looked at him in shock as he picked up the lifeless looking Dream. Pained cries could be heard from some of Dream's closest former friends. Techno put his forehead against Dream’s letting tears fall that he had been holding for years. Then he stood straight and began to walk, pushing through the group. Once he reached the portal he turned. Sapnap, Sam, And George, who had been on the elevator, were back on the ground looking at him.

“I hope you're happy.” Techno spoke his voice shaky but strong. “He’s gone.” Then he turned and walked through the portal.

They were back in the nether and Techno slipped into the warped tree line. 

“Stay with me Smiles.” Techno bagged as he set Dream on the ground. He reached for the totem of undying that hung at his hip. He placed it on Dream’s chest. Next he got out his hunting knife. “I’m so sorry.” He drove the knife into Dream’s chest. The totem flew into the air and bursted into light. Sending green and gold sparkles everywhere. Dream shot up. He looked around and saw techno.

“You should have let me die.” Dream looked down at his healing wounds. Techno cupped Dream’s face in his hands forcing him to look at him. 

“I couldn’t.” He said studying the features of Dream’s face.

“A-are you crying?” Dream tilted his head, still in Techno’s grip.

“I had to act a little.” Techno winked “It's a little hard to turn off.”

“Wow-” Dream was cut off by Techno pressing their lips together. Dream melted into it faster than he would like to admit. ‘I’ll live this,’ Dream chuckled to himself. Techno pinned Dream onto the ground, then crawled over him so he was stabling his hips on his knees. They stayed like this for a while just kissing and smiling at the other.

About twenty minute later they heard the others come through the portal, they quickly got up and hid farther in the tree line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve been watching too many trashy doctor shows where they like save their loved one then make out.   
> :( ) IM SORRY!!!!!
> 
> I made a discord!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7B3JnV9gmX


End file.
